A new hogwarts
by freyjadatllama
Summary: It's 2016 and Hogwarts hasn't evolved a bit. A certain student catches the eye of a certain ass hole and rumours of deatheaters in Hogwarts is flying.(sorry for the horrible title I had a mind blank also please leave a review or follow or favourite(you don't have to I'm just a thirsty whore.))


Well, Hello there My name is Evangaline-rose it's a long name, I know, my mother was stalling at the hospital but my dad still left us. Anyway I go to hogwarts and have the utmost pleasure of being in the same year as james potter and no not the father of "The chosen one" but instead the asshole named James sirius potter who happens to be the biggest douche of all hogwarts. Like I mean hogwarts not even fun anymore since there's no prophecy or destiny for someone to fill, it's just school. There are still death eaters on the run and rumored to be a group of death eaters in the school but that's probably bullshit.

I'm in Slytherin and so is Albus-Serverus(who is james's brother.) although I have no idea why, I'm basically a clumsy socially awkward dork, and not the adorable "Oopsie I just bumped into you can you please pick up my book" I'm more like. "Oh shit I just bumped into a cauldron full of acid and now my flesh is burning" yeah not exactly the the most graceful. I'm actually so awkward I've never had a full conversation with anyone, Once I tried to talk to a ravenclaw guy because I couldn't reach a book at the top shelf in the library but I couldn't say a word to him and instead used my wand and levitated the book down, anyway I am in Slytherin and my roommate is Cynthia, she's a bit of a bitch, I mean we don't actually talk but besides that I guess you can say that she's okay. Yeah more on Albus, he's a few years younger than me and quiet so I honestly am confused why he's in Slytherin he seems so sweet. His older brother james pretends he doesn't know him, I'm guessing he's ashamed that he's in slytherin which is rather cruel but oh well.

Umm well I'm guessing that I should tell you about me a bit more. My wand is 10¾ long and made of vine wood and contains a phoenix feather. I've got butt length frizzy curly strawberry blonde hair and pale green eyes. I'm also about 5'7 tall and in year 6. My life at home is really cool.I have an upstairs bedroom some people call it an attic but I prefer to call it upstairs bedroom, I've got a mum a stepdad and a half brother. My brother's name is sebastian and I'm pretty sure he's a wizard like me but I'm not to sure, He told me that his book started to fly when he was tired once so he might of imagined it but I'm pretty sure that he is. No one knows I exist because I don't talk to anyone and I don't stay long enough to be noticed, like I leave class straight away so that no one notices me because I don't feel like talking to people(I also have social anxiety but that's another story.)

* * *

I'm currently in the library waiting to yelled at and told to leave and head to my dorm. I was looking for the book moby dick, stop laughing you dirty minded shit.

"It's time to leave everyone out."

I stand up and a herd of people leave the room including me. I must say it's getting rather dark and cold. I'm noticing that I'm the only Slytherin making my way to the dorm and I enter. As soon as I enter there's basically everyone out of bed and I make my way past to my room. I just accidentally make eye contact with that weird couple making out.

'Shit shit shit shit.'

I quicken my pace and make my way to my room.

"Perfect now I can go to be-"

My roommate is currently making out with someone on MY FUCKING BED

Yeah I really don't feel like dealing with this. So before they realise I turn my heel and run to the main hall. Wait that's right I can't go out yet. I'll just read all the books so I plop myself down in a corner and start to read, also note to self burn the bed sheets. As I continue to read one by one everyone starts to leave leaving me in the corner by myself curled up, I'm reading to kill a mockingbird and I must say it's just beautiful, wait what's the time? I finally sit up and look around, great I'm the only person left even the couple that were making out left. You know I bet that the ravenclaw dorm is empty and they probably have moby dick(the book you sicko).

I quickly pull out my wand and take off my tie that way if I get caught they'll assume I'm in ravenclaw. Perfect, now I've got to make sure there's no one in the hall, you know this would be a lot easier if I had a marauder's map. I heard that the joke shop run by George weasley has one but I'm not to sure. I creep out of the dorm and make my way to the ravenclaw tower. I literally can't see a thing. "Lumos." I muttered. I moved my wand around trying to see my way towards the tower along the way paintings were snoring and a few woke and were visibly pissed.

"watch were you pointing that missy some of us are sleeping."

"Sorry." I muttered hurrying and now running to the tower up the stairs.

I don't know why but suddenly I feel like there was someone or something watching me, I know so cliche but then again in a school for magic in the middle of the night it's difficult not to feel like someone's not watching you. I think that I'm almost there. I point my wand ahead of me and see the entrance. There's an egg on the door and it starts to speak in a soft low whisper.

"I can only live where there is light, but I die if the light shines on me. What am I?"

A riddle, really? What needs light but dies if it shines on them, umm a vampire, no. Maybe it's. I look around trying to see something, "shadow." a voice whispers in my ear, what the fuck! I look around there's nothing there maybe a ghost whispered it to me.

"What's your final answer?"

"A shadow."

The door slowly threw itself open and I creeped in. There's noone in there thank god I start tip toeing to the bookshelves. There's a small first year asleep on the floor. I freeze do I help them. I pick up a blanket and cover the small child and they start to stir. Shit. I quickly skim through the bookshelf, there it is, a small hard copy of Moby dick(that sounds so wrong). I quickly and soundlessly run towards the door. I swear that the first year child is waking up as I start to run down the hall of paintings. Great I'm almost near my dorm when I smack into something."Oof." I look around there's nothing there. "What the he-" something covered my mouth. something's forcing me against the wall and I hear a low hissing voice whisper in my ear. "Bow down to the dark lord." I immediately run straight to the Slytherin dorms not daring to look back I can see the door for Slytherin and crash through it and slam the door behind me. I sprint to my room slam the door lock it and hide under the bed.

"What the fuck?"

Shit Cynthia woke up. I try and make myself as quiet as possible and eventually and slowly fall asleep.


End file.
